The Minister's Wife
by McGonagallFan
Summary: MinervaOC...Minerva is happily married to the new Minister of magic but they keep it a secret because Dameon wants Minerva to be safe.But what happens when Voldemort learns about them?


The Minister's Wife

It was Harry's forth year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardy. This year Harry was one of the players in the the Triwizard Tournament.This day was the Yule ball and since he was one of the players he had to inaugurate it with the first dance. He invated Padma Patil to be his dance partner. When the time came Harry dressed himself with his formal robes and went to find Ron so they could go to the ball room together. When they arrived most of the students were already there. There was the new Minister of Magic-Dameon Richardson. He was talking with Professor McGonagall. When she saw him she touched the Minister's arm in a very intimate manner and gave him one of her rare charming smiles and excused herself. He just smiled at her andlooked after her as she walked to Harry.

She came to Harry and told him what to do when the time comes to inaugurate the ball. And this time came very quickly. While they were dancing others joined them. Most of them were adults because the kids were ashamed to dance. However ,they joined the adults sometime later. All were enjoying themselves very much. Ron was jelous because Hermione was dancing with Victor Krum. The adults were enjoying themselves,too. Professor Dumbledore was dancing with Professor Sprout. Madame Pomfrey was dancing with Professor Moody and Professor McGonagall was dancing with Ludo Bagman. He was drawing her closer to him but she always backed away from him but he was pulling her closer again.

Harry was about to go and ask his Professor for a dance but he was out walked by the Minister of Magic. At first Bagman didn't want to let go of the Professor but at the end he handed her in to the Minister and sat himself at his table but continued watching them with an angry look on his face. The next song that started was very slow and Harry noticed that the Minester and the Professor were dancing closer than the other couples on the dance floor but he decided to let it down.

When the Yule ball ended everybody went to bed. Harry was about to start undressing but he remembered that he left his hat in the ball room. He told Ron that he was going to be right back and went to get his hat. When he got there he went inside quietly and heard soft music coming from the room.

He looked at the dance floor and saw Professor McGonagall and a man with not very waight hair, dancing at the soft music in the empty ball room. They were dancing really close. Professor McGonagall had her arms around his neck and her head was on his shoulder . His arms were around her hip and his head rested against hers. Harry was scared that if he walked out now they were going to see him so he hide himself behind the table where was his hat. After a few moments they spoke.

"Who do you think put Harry's name in the Goblet of Fire ?"asked McGonagall as she lifted her head from his shoulder.

They were going to talk for Harry so he wasn't leaving now. The man looked up and Harry saw that it was the Minister. He looked into her eyes for a moment and Harry saw that there was so much love and adoration in his eyes.

"I don't know but whoever it is want to see Harry hurt or worse ...dead. But we will find out, love. Don't worry." he said and Harry thought if there was more to them than just friends because he called her "love".

"How can I not worry?You know how much I care about my lions. I don't want anything to happen to them .You remember how worried I was when Ginny was in the Chamber of Secrets ,don't you?"asked Mcgonagall as she stopped moving and went to sit for a moment at the nearest table. Dameon followed her and crouch in front of her and put his arm on her knee.

"I know honey I'm worried ,too. I'm worried that now that Voldemort is back he will find out about us and that we are married. I'm also worried that I will lose you. I know that you are worried about you lions and about you ..."Minerva said "...and about me of course but you can't always know where they are and what are they doing!Come on honey don't be sad !Do it for me! Please!-he pleaded and looked at her with a puppy eyes.

McGonagall looked down at him opened her mouth to say something but he was faster and stood up and gave her a kiss. For a moment she resisted him but at the end she gave up. She slided her arm around his neck and brought him closer to her. The kiss became more passionate. Harry thought that he shouldn't have seen this and decided to go because they were with their eyes closed. However, they broke apart in need of oxigen and Harry stayed in his place. Minerva rested her forehead against Dameon's and smiled at him.

"You always know how to cheer me up. But you can't always put this look on your face and kiss me this passionate! It makes me agree with everything!" she said and hit him playfully on his arm and he fell bringing her with him on the floor. They started laughing and then Minerva kissed him again and Dameon deepened the kiss. When the broke apart they stood up .

"Lets go to bed love. I want to show you how much I love you." said Dameon and kissed her again. She nodded.

"Ok. But let me first go check on my lions. I want to know that they are ok , ok?" said Minerva as she slided her hands around his waist. Dameon looked as he was thinking very serious but then smiled and put his hands on her cheaks and kissed her.

"Ok, love. Whatever you want. I will come with you. No objections!" said Dameon and Minerva smiled at him.

"Ok." Minerva agreed and they walked out of the ball room arm in arm. Harry was shocked about what has he just found out.

Professor McGonagall was sweet and not strikt.And most important she was married to Dameon Richardson-the Minister of Magic. Harry grabbed his hat and ran to the Griffindor common room fast as he could because he wanted to get there before his Professor.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he got to the common room he saw that Hermione and Ron were waiting for him.

"Where were you,mate! I thought that you were just going to get your hat..."started Ron but was intterupted by Hermione.

"What is it Harry?" she said seeing the look on his face. Harry told them about McGonagall and Mr Richardson and when he finished the story Rone looked very surprised but Hermione didn't. She looked really happy.

"Harry this is sooo..."

"Gross." Ron interupted her. She just rolled her eyes on him. Harry shoke his head and laughed at them.

"Really Ron aren't you happy about professor McGonagall! I don't know about you two but I think that that is very romantic and sweet and...and..."

"What is sweet and romantic?" said a voice from the door.

The three of them turned and saw that Professor McGonagall was standing at the portrait. Behind her was the Minister. McGonagall looked at them with ciriousity and repeated her question.

"What is so sweet and romantic Miss Granger?"

"Well you see ..aaah...aaamm..." Hermione tried to talk but she was very nerveous. How was she going to explain to her favourite professor that she thought that the Minister and she were so sweet together and that she thought that they were soul mates.

"I saw you and the Minister dancing in the ball room a moment ago and I told them." Harry admitted to his Professor looking at the floor. They were silent for a moment the McGonagal spoke.

"I hope that you three won't tell this to anyone. Because if this gets out and reach Voldemort's ears I and Dameon will be put in danger because we both are one of the most powerful wizards and main targets in Voldemort's list. You do understand the danger ,do you?" asked McGonagall looking them right in the eyes. They all nodded.

"Very well then .Now that I have made sure that you are ok I'm going to go to bed." said McGonagall and Harry laughed a litle when he thought that his professor won't get much sleep tonight.

"To sleep Mr Potter! " said McGonagall as she heard him laugh. Then she and Dameon told them goodnight and left. Harry , Hermione and Ron smiled and went to their own beds.


End file.
